


Love Bites, Love Sucks

by GlitterLoveGlambert



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Joe Ratliff (Musician)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterLoveGlambert/pseuds/GlitterLoveGlambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy asks Adam to marry him, but Tommy has a little secret. And that secret very quickly erupts into a big problem for the happy couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Bites, Love Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Totally random fic. I will say it has a happy ending, but that's all I'm giving away so far. Anyway, I have a pretty good idea of where I want this story to go, and it's going to be so much fun bringing my fantasy to life. My best friend Alex is monitoring me, to make sure I don't give out any spoilers, so expect many cliff-hangers!  
> :) <3 xoxo
> 
> Tommy's POV

As I walked the tails of my coat ruffled and fluttered in the evening breeze. I didn't care, didn't care that it was to big, or slightly uncomfortable, or threatened to fall off my shoulders with each step I took because I was so tiny. All I cared about was it's smell. It smelled like Adam, my boyfriend, a mixture of vanilla and leather. Magical. I smiled at the very thought of him and pulled the coat closer to my petite frame. Trying desperately to lose myself in it completely.

Effortlessly I reached the end of the street and rounded the corner, watching as the neighborhood park came into view. I spotted Adam, the only one there, sitting under his favorite tree reading "Wicked." I rolled by eyes. He was obsessed with that book, but right now I was glad. He was to involved in the plot he'd read a million times to notice I was spying on him. Because I wanted tonight to be a surprise. A perfect surprise, on the perfect night, with the perfect boy, and a perfect ring.

I walked past the cast-iron gates that desperately needed to be scrubbed due to teenagers sticking wads of gum on them. Adam was sitting with his back facing me, so I snuck up onto the other side of the trunk, leaning over it slightly to tap Adam's shoulder. Completely forgetting he was in a public park, he waved his hand in a 'go away' manner and I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. I reached out to ruffle his hair, trying to guess what he'd do next. He shook his head and made a small noise to show he was annoyed. Adorable. With an evil glint in my eye I reached for an acorn that had fallen from the tree, tossing it at Adam's head. It thumped his ear, not hard enough to hurt, but maybe to bring him back to reality. Adam Didn't move an inch.  
"Adam, if you don't put that book down I'll throw you in the lake." I barked, only half joking. So much for surprising him. His head shot up, gray eyes connected with my brown ones.  
"Hi, Tommy! Lake? I wanna go in the lake!" Well, someone's had some sugar.  
"Adam, who gave you candy?" I asked carefully, pretty sure I didn't even want to know the answer.  
"The ice cream truck! It loves me!" He smiled widely. I should've known. He jumped to his feet, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and slamming his book closed. He's read "Wicked" so many times he'd quickly find the page again when he needed it. He laid the book at the base of the tree, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dropping it in one of the pockets in my (his) coat. Even when he was hyper, Adam wasn't dumb enough to go swimming with his cell phone. I laid the trench under the tree beside his book, a spot where an overgrown root was popping out from beneath the ground. A very impatient Adam snatched at my hand and all but dragged be to the park's little man-made lake. A spot where we could swim and watch out stuff, we were in LA, after all.

Adam pulled us over so we were standing on the shore. The water level was slightly higher than normal, so it was about directly under the shore. The water looked so clear and inviting.

I slipped behind Adam, putting all my weight against him and pushed, trying to keep my balance as I watched him fall in. I clearly had the advantage of surprise, because Adam was much bigger than me, and could've easily stayed on his feet if he'd expected that. I laughed as Adam emptied his mouth of water. His hands automatically flew up the check his hair. Gladly, he wasn't wearing any makeup at the moment. He laughed with me, yet tried to grab onto my ankles and pull me in too.  
"You're so gonna regret that, baby." He smirked up at me, his eyes shining and his smile radiating pure love. He was amazing. How did I even deserve him?

He managed to get a grip on both my ankles, pulling my legs out from under me as I landed flat on my non-existent ass.  
"OWWWWW." I whined as he rolled his eyes. I smirked playfully.  
"Kiss it." I demanded, lacing my fingers with Adam's and kicking until I slid into the shockingly cold water. Adam held his breath, ducking under and kissing the seat of my pants like I'd ordered.  
"Better?" He questioned.  
"A little." I answered, faking hurt like a little kid would do. He just ignored me and slid his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my hair. I snuggled into his chest and, for once, was thankful of my shortness. Once again I questioned why I deserved him, but was so glad I had him.

"Tommy It's getting late, we should go back home." I pulled my face from his torso, looking at something besides his wet shirt. The sun had gone down as well as the temperature.  
"Agreed. And, by the way, you probably shouldn't have worn white, babe." He looked down at his now see-through shirt horrified. He absolutely hated when fans saw him like this. He swore, jumping out of the lake and sprinting to the tree with my following. He snatched at the coat, throwing it over his frame and quickly hiding his soaked shirt. I grabbed his book and started walking with him as he rummaged through the pockets.  
"Where's my phone?" He mumbled, pulling out a velvet box. I turned scarlet. "Tommy?" He questioned, opening the box with a cocked eyebrow. His mouth fell open when he saw the ring inside. I chuckled, gently lowering myself to one knee and taking the box from him.  
"This isn't how I wanted to ask, but, Adam, will you marry me?"

Adam dropped to his knees as well, hugging me the best he could with my leg in the way.  
"Of course I will." He whispered in my ear, his tears mixing into my already wet hair. We just stayed there, hugging and crying for a while, until I pulled away to look into his eyes.  
"There's one thing I need to tell you first." I said carefully.

"Anything, Gliterbaby."


	2. Love Bites, Love Sucks. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very dramatic chapter, because I'm a total theatre dweeb, and I love love, especialy Adommy love. Also, I love comma's, expect lots! :D
> 
> Adam's POV:

"Anything, Glitterbaby."

I stared at Tommy, his eyes so full of love, compassion, and... fear? I grabbed his shaking hands, trying desperately to get him to talk to me. He squeezed my hands and laced our fingers together. I rubbed my thumbs over his, a small gesture to show I was here for him. He sighed deeply and stared at our hands.

"Adam, you know I'm.... well, different, to say the least, but, I'm really not..." he swallowed hard, looking up and attempting to smile at me, but couldn't manage it. "Human." He said the last word in a panicked rush. His eyes were swimming with far to many emotions to read, but I tried anyway. He looked relieved, yet genuinely scared. He stared at me with admiration, as if he was socked I was even still sitting in front of him.

"Baby, I will ALWAYS be here for you, I swear, but what do you mean by 'not human'?" Wordlessly, unexpectedly, he unlocked our hands and used the tree to help him stand up. His eyes scanned the ground around us, feverishly looking for something. He reached down and picked up a dull, almost dead wildflower and perched in front of me, on his knees again. He smiled at me once before turning his gaze to the flower. He gently cupped his hands around it and focused completely; his eyes slipping shut and his lips pulled tight. So beautiful.

For a minuet nothing happened, then suddenly the air around us was electrically charged. Thick waved of an electric current so strong it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. A blue mist slowly began pooling from Tommy's cupped hands I watched in awe as the weed transformed right before my eyes. First is perked up, instantly looking as if someone had given it sunlight and water. Soon after it double almost four times in size and changed color, morphing. In less than thirty seconds beautiful black petals belonging to a rose were pooling over Tommy's fingers. As soon as he opened his eyes the electrical charge disappeared, as if being drug straight down to Hell, and took my breath with it. Tommy held the rose out to me, pride written all over his face. I very cautiously took it, afraid it would turn to dust if I held it the slightest bit wrong. Amazingly, it stayed sturdy ;it was gorgeous. The petals felt like silk, and the largest one was being gently weighed down by a rhinestone "A" on the inside of it. I noted that it was a REAL rose, not plastic, but an actual freshly-picked new rose. The stones were naturally attached to it, and not glued on.

Questions swam through my head so fast I almost got dizzy.how was any of this possible? What was Tommy? I'd never believed much in magic, and now it was happening right in front of me. Tommy watched as I stared at the rose, my mouth hanging wide open and my eyes nearly doubled in size. I looked up at him and he smiled big, and then I noticed them. Two perfectly curved and pointed teeth.

Vampire teeth.

Fear never struck me. I was hit with waves of amazement, curiosity, ans awe, but I was never for a second afraid of Tommy.

Reality hit me hard in the stomache all at once: this wasn't a game. This wasn't some magic trick. This was real. My boyfriend/future husband was one of the Devil's powerful minions. Oddly enough, I smiled at that. I smiled so wide and leaned in for a kiss.

Our first kiss as an official couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize it's not much of a cliff hanger if I update it a day after it's posted, but I already had the first three chapters written and typed, so why not? I'm currently working on a sketch for this chapter that MIGHT get posted; I really want to give the rose a visual to go with it's description.
> 
> :) <3 Xoxo


	3. Love Bites, Love Sucks. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating! I can explain! My friends and I wanted to have some fun before school started, and we did EVERYTHING. Clubs, beaches, the zoo, we even took some belly dancing lessons, and all that within a week. On top of that, school started a few days ago.
> 
> I'm really sorry this chapter is so short, after school starts being a routine again updates will be faster and longer. Thank you to everybody reading this right now!

We walked home later that night, rings sparkling in the last slivers of moonlight. Adam was draped over my arm begging me to show him more of my powers. He was so exited, like a little kid. His excitement was really cute. I demonstrated typical vampire powers by reading his mind (a power I really overused) Adam was thrilled about this, he was now part of the vampire clan's secret.

By about 2 in the morning we got to our house. I opened the front door and clicked the light switch without letting go of Adam. Still standing in the doorway, he rested his head on my shoulder.  
"You want something to eat, baby?" He questioned as we stepped inside.  
"Well, it doesn't look like we're going to sleep tonight, so" I trailed off, smiling lightly at him.

I slid into onto our fluffy white couch, pulling Adam with me by his hand. He sighed happily, pulling me into his lap and I rested my head on his shoulder.  
"What's our wedding going to be like?" He questioned with a huge smile on his face.  
"Beautiful." I breathed. "We'll have flowers and doves and it'll be perfect!" I gushed. He stared straight ahead, obviously daydreaming.  
"And my baby will look so beautiful in his white dress." Adam joked.  
"I'm willing to wear a dress for you." I giggled and blushed slightly.  
"You're so cute." He mumbled, running his fingers through my bangs. I hummed and leaned into his hand. "My pretty kitty." I sat up just enough to plant my lips on his cheek.  
"My mom is going to be so happy, I should call her." I nodded against his shoulder and he rummaged through his pocket for his phone. He typed in the numbers and pushed it to his ear.  
"Hey, mom, I have some good news, Tommy and I will stop bye tomorrow. Love you" he disconnected the call then turned to me and stated "Voicemail."  
"Do you blame her? It's two in the morning, Adam!" I laughed. "Guess I should call my mom then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really just some fluff, the conflict and plot will be revealed within the next two chapters. Minor spoiler alert: something happens when Tommy talks with his mom, she has no problem with the couple, but it's what she tells Tommy that starts the trouble, but you'll just have to wait a little more! Thank you again, readers! I love you all!


End file.
